Caught!
by Sarutobi Dango
Summary: Josh just can't keep his hands off of Chris while at a party! And results in someone walking in on them!


**A/N: a one shot! Enjoy!**

" **Caught!"**

"J-Josh…!" Chris yelled looking back to see Josh smiling as he undid Chris's pants.

"S-stop!" Chris protested trying to pry his hand away. He gasped as Josh pulled his growing member out.

"Its fine, no one will come in." Josh assured.

"Mmm… stop…!" Chris cried losing control as Josh stroked his length in his hand.

"Dudes we need more beer!" Mike yelled with a smile pushing the door open to the kitchen only to freeze in his tracks. Josh pressed his brows together annoyed to have been interrupted. Chris looked over at Mike wide eye feeling the sweat run down his face.

"Uhhh….?" Mike stood wide eye unsure of what to do next.

"Check the basement there should be more down there." Josh replied as he continued.

"J-Josh!" Chris cried his face flushed red with embarrassment.

"R-right!" Mike replied turning leaving.

"Josh stop!" Chris yelled turning his body to push him away.

"Why? He's gone!" Josh pouted looking down at Chris.

"That's not the point!" Chris growled.

* * *

Mike walked down the basement his cheeks still red from what he had seen he came to a stop thinking.

"He… he had his hand around his…" Mike shut his eyes shaking the image out of his head.

"Stop!" Mike yelled at himself blushing. Truth was Mike had a crush on Chris, he found the nerd cute. Mike leaned against the wall frowning, but what chance did he have with Chris? He and Josh had always been close.

"Mike?" The voice called Mike jumped looking over to see Chris.

"Ch-Chris!" Mike stood up wide eye to see him so suddenly.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"About… what you saw…." Chris frowned lowering his eyes his cheeks red to be having this talk. Mike smiled finding his bashful side adorable.

"It's cool, I won't tell anyone." Mike assured Chris looked up at Mike.

"You won't?" Chris asked in disbelief. Mike nodded.

"Hm, thank you Mike… I don't know how I can repay you." Chris blushed happy to hear he would keep his relationship secret.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Mike smiled Chris took a step forward resting his hands on his chest, Mike looked down at Chris swallowing hard.

"C-Chris?"

"Surely there is something I can do for you…" Chris suggested with a seductive smile playing on his lips as he began to unbuckle Mike's belt.

"Whoa…" Mike gasped his heart racing as Chris got down on his knees. What was going on!? Was this really happen?! He knew he should have stopped him but how could he? Mike closed his eyes groaning to fee Chris take him into his mouth.

"Ohh…." He moaned as he tilted his head back resting his hand on Chris's head.

"Shit…" Mike moaned enjoying the service. Chris bobbed his head Chris pulled away panting Mike already leaking with his pre-cum.

"You're thicker than him…" Chris smiled holding Mike's member pressing his lips along the side. Mike looked down watching as Chris ran his tongue up. His face was covered with a mix of saliva and Mike's cum.

"Fuck…" Mike groaned closing his eyes feeling his peak he grabbed Chris's head thrusting his hips forward coming. Chris closed his eyes swallowing his seed. Mike let his face go as Chris coughed wiping his mouth clean.

"Ohh…" Mike panted.

"Mike…" Chris called, Mike looked down at him his eyes were heavy and he couldn't keep them open for long and ended up passing out.

"Mike!" The voice yelled again. It was Chris's voice.

"Hmm…." Mike groaned slowly opening his eyes to see Chris above him looking at him worried.

"See he's fine!" Josh grumbled with arms crossed.

"Chris…?" Mike called out confused.

"You're awake! Good!" Chris smiled.

"What happened?" Mike asked trying to sit up only to have Chris stop.

"Don't move, you fell down the stairs." Chris informed.

"What?" Mike asked looking at him confused to hear the news. Wait, so everything Chris just did to him turned out to be a dream!? Mike laid on the ground remembering when he shook his head he missed a step and fell.

"No way… not fair." He whined closing his eyes.

"Mike? What's wrong?" Chris called.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
